Midrule Province
Midrule is a western Ogaji province, directly east of the Edge of the World. It is the largest province in Ogaji, with several races inhabiting it including the Serpentine, and several monsters. Notable locations Village on Water A village composed of houses that float on wooden rafts, this small village is home to many fisherman and seaside gurus. It made it's first, small, appearance as a location that Neuro takes his Goblin Army to to steal a Techno Blade. Death Mountain What was once an active volcano, Death Mountain serves as the highest point in Midrule. Long ago, there was once a research facility held in the crater of the mountain, but was abandoned when it erupted. It hasn't erupted since, and still, no one dares to return to the abandoned facility. Vermilion Swamps A swamp south east to Death Mountain where the race of Serpentine known as the Vermilion reside. Midrule Badlands The Midrule Badlands is a barren wasteland of nothing but dead earth and stone, that stretches from the Village on Water to Midrule Field. The inhabitants of the Badlands range from monsters to thieves, but no one lives there purposefully. Anacondrai and Constrictai Settlements Two other Serpentine races that inhabit Midrule are the Anacondrai and Constrictai. They take base on each of the far ends of the Badlands, where they guard treasures such as the Serpentine Staffs and the Silver Fangblades. Lost Woods The Lost Woods is a thick forest that is impenetrable by a human. The only clearing is in the very center where it is said a mythical being lives. Ogaji Space League Head of operations for space travel, it is here where the Space Legion takes up arms and trains for any galactic attack, or missions into space. Toxic Bogs/ Venomari Settlement The Toxis Bogs is an ancient forest that was infested with venomari venom, thus flooding it with toxic waste. It is also where the settlement of the Venomari snakes. Midrule Field The fast field that stretches over the center of the province, it is here where the Children of Creation took base on their journey to stop the evil Genesis. In the field also rests the Stronghold, where many of Ogaji's uncovered artifacts such as the Fangblades and Elemental Blades now rest. Black Valley It was once a vast field that was connected to Midrule Field, until the interlopers came and cursed the land with black sand. The interlopers used dark magic to corrupt their Temple of Sound, and turn it into the Black Valley Temple where the Beast of Black Valley Temple guards. Dragon Castle The sight of many battles in Legends of Ogaji, this ancient structure was built long ago in the ancient past. It is said that Gordon Gold built it when he entered the land for the first time. Birchfang Forest/ Fangpyre settlement The settlement of the Fangpyre serpentine tribe. Earth Peaks The Earth Peaks are the southern most mountain range of Ogaji, and it's inhabitants are the Mountain Goblins. A portal to another dimension is said to rest atop the mountain. Inhabitants * Midruleans ** Link * Serpentine ** Anacondrai *** Pythor *** Anacai ** Venomari ** Constrictai ** Fangpyre * Monsters ** The Beast of Black Valley Temple * Mountain Goblins ** Zeke ** Goblin Ninja ** Goblin Scout ** Goblin Warrior Notes * Midrule is based off of Hyrule from the Legend of Zelda series ** Specifically, it is based on the corrupted Hyrule from the fan-game The Legend of Zelda: The Kingdom of Evil. ** Some of the dungeons that appear in the latter also appear, which include the Stronghold, Black Valley Temple, the Abandoned Mountain Facility, and the Dragon Castle. * There is no official settlement in Midrule for Midruleans. The humans that inhabit anywhere in the province are referred to in that manner because of living in the whole of Midrule, there is no one Midrulean village or city. Category:Locations Category:Provinces Category:Midrule Province